1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf bags, and in particular to an insert adapted to be placed in the open end of a golf bag for holding individual golf clubs spaced apart from each other.
2. Background Discussion
Golf bags come in a wide variety of configurations, and some of them include divider elements which segregate the interior cavity of the golf bag into sections for holding individual golf clubs. Many of these golf bags are of extremely complex configurations, and they fail to protect adequately the shafts of golf clubs. This is particularly important in connection with graphite shafts which are easily damaged. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,028, and 5,634,557, there are disclosed foam receptacles or inserts designed to prevent damage to golf club shafts.
Commonly such foam inserts typically they are made of a polymeric foam material such as polyurethane, and include a number of separate compartments in which individual golf clubs are placed. Frequently, these inserts collect dirt or other debris on the surface of the insert. One way to clean the dirt and debris from the insert is to remove it from the golf bag and wash it. One disadvantage of conventional inserts is that they are difficult to remove from the open end.
This invention has several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims which follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled, xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of this invention provide its benefits, which include ease of manufacture, avoidance of damage to shafts and grips of golf clubs, easy removal and reinsertion of the insert of this invention.
The first feature of the insert of this invention is that it is adapted to be removably inserted into an open end of the golf bag, and it includes a unitary wall structure having a central longitudinal axis and a plurality of walls. The insert is formed by a conventional molding process from a polymeric material, preferably a soft, pliable, deformable, resilient polyurethane foam. The walls form four rows of receptacles into which the shafts of golf clubs are placed. Three of these rows in sequence each have four receptacles therein and the fourth row has two receptacles therein. The receptacles are formed by wall members having inwardly tapered segments which reduce the likelihood of interference with grips on shafts of golf clubs as a club is withdrawn from a receptacle. The majority of the central receptacles have a substantially rectangular configuration. The term rectangular configuration is intended to include a square configuration, since a square is a special case of a rectangular. The walls include:
(a) a peripheral wall with opposed side portions,
(b) first, second, and third internal walls spaced apart substantially parallel to each other and extending between opposed side portions of the peripheral wall,
(c) a central internal wall which is disposed substantially at a right angle to the first, second, and third internal walls and extending between opposed side portions of the exterior peripheral wall, and
(d) first and second intermediate walls.
The second feature is that the insert has an underside and a top surface with first, second, third, and fourth planar zones. Each one of the four rows of receptacles is in one of the planar zones and each receptacle has an entry-exit end lying in one of the planar zones. The first planar zone slants upward from the first side portion of the peripheral wall and terminates at the second planar zone. The second planar zone provides an apex region. The third planar zone slants downward from this apex region and terminates at the fourth planar zone. The fourth planar zone has an outer edge terminating at a second side portion of the peripheral wall which is opposite the first side portion. The first planar zone is at an angle of from 20 to 35 degrees with respect to the central longitudinal axis. The second planar zone is substantially at a right angle with respect to the central longitudinal axis. The third planar zone is at an angle of from 20 to 35 degrees with respect to the central longitudinal axis. And the fourth planar zone is substantially at a right angle with respect to the central longitudinal axis, varying a few degrees and being slightly rounded. The distance between the underside of the insert and the second planar zone is at a maximum and the distance between the underside of the insert and the fourth planar zone is at a minimum. Typically, the distance between the underside of the insert and the first planar zone is from about 2.5 to about 3 inches, the distance between the underside of the insert and the second planar zone is from about 3 to about 4 inches, and the distance between the underside of the insert and the fourth planar zone is from about 1.5 to about 2.0 inches.
The third feature is that the peripheral wall is shaped and sized substantially the same as the open end, so that upon insertion into this open end, it fits snugly therein. This peripheral wall has an outer surface with an indentation therein providing a space for a strap connection on the golf bag. In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the peripheral wall has a generally triangular configuration with rounded corners and outwardly bowed sides. In most instances, the peripheral wall encloses an area of from 50 to 70 square inches, and the receptacles provide an open space with a total area of from 35 to 60 square inches. In other words the open space exceeds 70% of the total area of the top surface of the insert.
The fourth feature is that the first intermediate wall is disposed on one side of the central internal wall and spaced from this central internal wall and the second intermediate wall is disposed on the other side of the central internal wall and spaced from the central internal wall. These first and second intermediate walls are substantially parallel to each other and to the central internal wall and they extend from a first side portion of the peripheral wall and intersect the first, second, and third internal walls at substantially a right angle. The first and second intermediate walls each have one end terminating at the first side portion of the peripheral wall and another end terminating at the third internal wall. The third internal wall is furthest from said first side portion.
The fifth feature is that the insert is locked in position at the open end of the golf bag and support on a frame. There is on the peripheral wall a first element of a two-element locking mechanism which, upon insertion of the insert into the open end of the golf bag, interlocks with a second element of the two-element locking mechanism located at the open end. Since the insert is made of a material which is soft, pliable, deformable and resilient, a user simple grips the unitary wall structure and deforms it to disengage the first and second elements of the two-element locking mechanism and remove the insert from said open end. To place the insert in the open end, the user simply pushes it downward into the open end to engage the first and second elements of the two-element locking mechanism, with the underside of the insert resting on the frame. The underside includes channels and the frame fits into and is received within the channels upon placing the insert into said open end of the bag body. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a liner member extends from the frame lengthwise downward into a cavity in the body of the golf bag. This liner member has a plurality of liner compartments aligned with the receptacles, so that upon placing a shaft of a club into a receptacle and then into the cavity, the shaft is received in one of the liner compartments.
The sixth feature is that the distance between the first and second internal walls is approximately equal to the distance between the second and third internal walls, and the first and second intermediate walls are approximately equidistance from the central internal wall.